<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you tried baby by bottomlxuis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135380">you tried baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlxuis/pseuds/bottomlxuis'>bottomlxuis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Crying Louis Tomlinson, HEs a smol bean, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Louis, Lube, M/M, Power Bottom Harry Styles, Riding, Top Harry, brief top louis, harry gladly gives it to him, he needs help, louis tries to top, messy louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlxuis/pseuds/bottomlxuis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' been on social media and realized how many people think he tops. So he decides to try it out and fails desperately. But it's okay because Harry will always take care of his baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you tried baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is my first writing piece so let me know how it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been scrolling through Twitter on his fan account when his eye got caught on a thread of people arguing. The text reading ‘are you gonna sit here and expect me to believe that Harry tops?’ and Louis had been immediately intrigued. Turns out loads of people felt that way. Nobody truly believed that Louis was the one who bottomed. There had been the few ‘they share bottoming really’ comments, but it still didn’t sit well with him. And while it should’ve been more alarming on Harry’s end, that nobody thought the man was dominating, Louis couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure. Did people really think he was as cold and dominating as he tried to show himself as? His mind then drifted to the fact that bottoming made him weak. So he decided, it didn’t take much to top during sex. All he had to do was put his dick in Harry’s hole and keep thrusting until he came. It really couldn’t be that hard. </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>He waited until they had come home from the studio one day and Harry had pushed him against the wall the minute they closed the front door. They made out for a couple of minutes before Harry’s hands made their way to the hem of Louis’ shirt. Louis pulled back and Harry looked at him with confusion on his face. “What’s wrong baby?” Louis took a second before starting, “actually Haz, I was just wondering if I could maybe top this time?”, he finished looking down. A smirk grew on Harry’s lips and he lifted a finger to Louis’ chin forcing him to look up. “Does baby wanna try fucking me?’ Louis nodded with a blush on his cheeks. “Okay, well then you’re in charge baby”, Harry finished backing away, his arms stretched out, almost as if he was mocking Louis. Louis frowned and huffed at this. “I’m serious Haz, I wanna try being the top.” “Okay baby, and you can I’m being serious too. Your in charge right now. What do you want me to do? I’m completely at your mercy.” He thought long and hard for a minute before deciding what he wanted to do. “Go to the bedroom and strip. And then get on the bed.” Harry tried to hide the smile growing on his face not wanting Louis to think he was laughing at him.</p>
<p>When Harry had made himself comfortable in the bed, Louis started to strip himself as well. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He then situated himself in front of his boyfriend and realized, he had no idea what to do. Harry, noticing his worry, decided to speak up, “gotta prep me baby, although I’m sure I could take you without it if you want.” Louis shook his head, he wanted to do it just like a real top. He drizzled the lube on his fingers and started inching towards Harry’s hole. He pushed one finger in slowly and Harry groaned at the cold feeling. “Yeah that’s right, that’s’ it baby, you’re doing so well.” After a few thrusts, he added another, and then at the feeling of opening, another. He was up to four fingers when Harry spoke up again, “Baby, I’m ready for you, you can go ahead now.” Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded, lubing himself up and lining up at his hole. In Harry’s head, he just found his baby so cute, he was so scared and lost. Harry had always been the one to top, ever since they had been intimate. He always found out that he loved watching Louis coming undone every time he fucked him. </p>
<p>Louis loved being loud and mischievous, it was his personality. But Harry was the only one who ever got to see him whining and crying and begging for him. He was brought back to reality by Louis pushing into his hole. There was a bit of discomfort written on his face as he pushed in, almost as if he didn’t like it. Harry chose not to say anything though, he wouldn’t stop him until he actually voiced that he didn’t want to continue.<br/>
Before Louis knew it, he had bottomed out, he was a bit smaller than Harry but it was fine, Harry seemed to be spurring him on, telling him he was doing well. “Am I okay to move?” Harry looked at the sheer concern on his baby’s face. “Yeah baby, move when your ready, you can move at whatever pace you want.” Louis took the go-ahead and slowly pulled back out and slowly pushed back in. He moved at a slow rhythm and relaxed a bit more when Harry moaned when Louis had hit his prostate. He continued to thrust in and out, speeding a bit more after a few slow thrusts. Louis wasn’t sure how long he had been thrusting into his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn’t go much longer. He forced himself to go a bit longer but he couldn’t feel his orgasm building because he was getting tired and this was definitely not as fun as he’d thought it’d be.</p>
<p>Harry sensed Louis’s distress and also could see the worry on his face. His baby had been doing well and he had tried very hard and he knew how important this was to him, but he couldn’t let his baby go on like this. “Baby, do you need me to take over? You want me to flip you over and ride you? That way you can still finish inside of me?” Louis seemed to think it over in his head as he stopped his thrusting. Finally, he let out a small “yes please”. Harry immediately took action flipping them over, his days spent working out in the gym and with his private trainer paying off. Louis still inside of him, he started pushing himself up and down while telling Louis how good he was. A chorus of “you did so well baby, making me feel so well, my good boy”, filled Louis’ ears. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach as Harry thrust himself up and down onto Louis’ dick. Moans fell out of both of their lips as they both felt themselves getting close Tears were streaming down Louis’ face at this point. “Harry, Harry, Haz, ‘m close.” “Yeah baby? Wanna come inside of me after you fucked me so well?”, that elicited a high whine from Louis. Harry always knew just what to say, especially without making Louis feel bad. Moments later Harry stroked himself as he felt Louis getting close and when Louis came in him, he came all over Louis’ chest and stomach. He carefully slid off of his smaller boyfriend and laid down beside him. He brushed the fringe and sweat from his forehead as he watched Louis come down from his high. “Baby? How are you doing? Are you with me baby?” Louis hummed an affirmation before he brushed away a tear and turned to Harry with his clouded eyes. “Sorry I couldn’t finish. I wanted to top and I couldn’t even finish properly.” Harry instantly hushed him, “Hey, hey, none of that now. You tried your hardest, I know you did, but I like when you bottom. I like it when I fuck you so hard that you see stars when you come. Most importantly, I love taking care of you, babe.” Louis just nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest as he settled them so Louis was tucked into him, because at the end of the day, Harry always took care of his baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments and tell me what you liked and didn't please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>